The College Days
by SafetyNotGuaranteed
Summary: COLLEGE AU! DARVEY! Mike and Rachel! Harvey, Donna, Mike and Rachel all come to college with different ideas, expectations of college as they become dorm mates in rooms across each other. Throughout, they'll learn what it's like to struggle, revise, love and enjoy life as a college students and create a friendship and relationship that will last for the rest of their lives.
1. LA, Tests, Opiates, Santa & Room 237

**It's been a very long time since I've done Fanfiction writing and had this idea come up for a college AU. Depending on the response, I will write more so if you want more, then please comment with what you want to see, what you liked, what you disliked because I'm kind of treating this as a pilot to which the rest of the story will get picked up based on people's reactions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Donna was looking through the window of her mother's car as she sheepishly watched the cars on the other side of the highway passing by her. She didn't know what to feel about the thought of starting a college until something sparked her.

"I wish I could live through something."

Her mother Mary, looked at her confused. "Is Trump's presidency not enough?"

"Nope, I-"

" -what else do you want him to do?"

"This isn't about Trump," Donna explained.

"Then what is it about?"

Donna looked at her mother. "The fact that I've not lived through anything. I mean, the only exciting thing about my life is that I'm going to Harvard which isn't even known for its acting school."

"Ok fine, the worst thing of your life is that you get to go to the world's most prestigious school," Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

Donna's eyes widened "Oh, so now you're mad?"

Mary shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have a great life."

"I didn't want to go to Harvard in the first place. It's full of arrogant snobs who think they can be the next Mark Zuckerberg when they'll end up being Eduardo Saverin."

Mary thought for a bit. "Is that the Spiderman guy in The Social Network?"

"His name's Andrew Garfield, Mom," Donna said annoyed as Mary sighed.

"Your Dad and I barely saved enough to get you here."

"You could've saved more if you'd just let me go to LA," Donna replied, knowing that this was an issue that annoyed her for a while.

"If you haven't checked house prices in LA then you've not done real estate the way it was meant to be done," Mary said confidently.

"I would've got a job."

"Doing what? Packing bags whilst you try to live the La La Land dream?" Mary asked raising her eyebrow at Donna.

"Dad would've been more supportive in this situation," Donna said as Mary quickly chuckled in response.

"Your father would've told you that you can't go to LA when you're not even gone to Broadway.

"Mum, no one hires actors from Broadway anymore," Donna said.

"Al Pacino came from the theatre."

"Al Pacino is older than most people's grandparents."

"How would you get to LA anyway? You can't drive."

"Because you didn't let me practice," Donna said annoyed.

"That was because you were getting your education done."

"Everyone had a driver's license in my school except for me. Do you know how embarrassing it is to ask a ride from Ian Brockhold or-or-or from Jessica Clementine?"

"Who's Jessica Clementine?" Mary asked, confused. Donna sighed and looks out the window. Both ladies start to cool off as Mary looks at Donna. "I know that you're having a go at me because you're scared of being independent. But I promise you, time flies. It really does. A year will go by, then two, then you'll soon graduate and you'll wonder where the time went."

* * *

Robert Zane was busy humming the tune to "The Black Keys – Never Gonna Give You Up", moving his head up and down to the sound of the music to the radio before looking at Rachel. He noticed how Rachel was busy looking down, anxious. Her body language suggested that she didn't want to be in the car which prompted Robert to put the volume of the radio down.

"You're allowed to go on your phone, you do know that?" Robert said.

Rachel looked up and looked at Robert. "I'd prefer not to."

"Are you sure you're living in the right century because even my ass wouldn't be able to resist that offer?"

Rachel's face turned into a smirk which enlightened Robert's face further before Rachel shook her head "I'm fine."

"That's not a good sign, especially when your mother says it. And I'm not stupid enough to know when my daughter says it."

Rachel paused before closing her eyes and looking at Robert again. "Dad, what if I don't pass?"

"You will," Robert said confidently.

"You barely got me into Harvard's law school."

"So it's up to you to take advantage of that favour and when I mean favour, I mean you better swing for the fences with all your might and fury Rachel."

"I get really nervous on tests."

"So does everyone else unless you know the answers."

"Nervous clever people still get high marks."

"So hang out with more nervous clever people," Robert suggested.

Rachel sat there in silence as Robert nodded his head. "No one wants to hang out with the nerds because they get seen as one, to which I say, who the f cares? You're there to get your degree."

"I want to enjoy myself too."

"Which you can through starting your studies early and actually revising and not vising." Robert said as Rachel looked at him confused.

"Re meaning, you do it again and not for the first time," Robert explained.

"Got it."

"Rachel, you'll be fine," Robert said as he looked at her. "It's a memory test. You remember what you learn, you'll pass."

"Is a man's equivalence of 'you'll be fine' the same as our equivalence of 'I'm fine'?" Rachel asked as Robert laughed hard.

"If that man is going to push you off a building then maybe," Robert said as both of them laughed hard.

"Rachel, I want you to know that even if you feel pressure because of my law firm, the only thing you have to do to please me is to come out of there with a degree," Robert said which sent a warm feeling inside of Rachel, the warm reaction causing her to smile.

"I think you should use that for your personal quotes collection," Rachel suggested.

"When you say things the way Shakespeare was meant to be heard, you're damn well right I'm keeping a diary full of personal quotes," Robert said.

"Aren't a lot of them from Braveheart?" Rachel asked.

"Mel Gibson took that speech from me in '95, true story," Robert said.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be his lawyer in 2009," Rachel commented before taking her phone out.

* * *

Harvey was busy watching the highlights for the baseball on his phone Gordon watched from time to time in response to the sound of anything that excited the commentators.

"How are they playing?" Gordon asked.

Harvey sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Don't you know the result?"

"I missed the game last night," Gordon said. "Fell asleep in the middle of it."

"I think they're gonna end up losing." Harvey commentated. "I'm turning this thing off."

"Find out who won though," Gordon suggested as Harvey checked on his phone. He turned it off and looked out, shaking his head harder than before. "How are you feeling Harvey?"

"About the season or Harvard?" Harvey asked.

"The latter." Gordon clarified.

"Confident."

"That's the spirit," Gordon said, ecstatic.

"You're not concerned about me being on my own?" Harvey asked, confused.

"Of course I'm concerned but this is Harvard. The creme de la creme. I don't have to worry about your safety because they probably have security guards there anyway."

"I don't think they have."

Gordon pauses.

"I'm sure they'll have some kind of security anyway."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll have to rely on people not having the tendency of wanting to attack Harvard studying lawyers."

"I'll just tell them I'm not rich anyway," Harvey said as Gordon scoffed

"What did the doctor say about your shoulder?" Gordon asked.

"That I was going to experience discomfort painkillers should be fine."

"Opiates?"

"Over the counter ones."

"As long as you're not on opiates, you should be fine. You're not planning smoking crack cocaine are you?" Gordon asked as Harvey's eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened a little but no words came out. "That isn't a no."

"Of course not."

"Good because if you mix that with the alcohol and opiates, then it's goodnight sweetheart for you, my boy," Gordon explained like an expert.

"You watched the documentary on opiate addiction didn't you?"

"It scared the freakin' ba-Jesus out of me," Gordon said as Harvey burst out laughing.

"I won't do that."

"Good, because-"

"I know, I know. Opiate overdose." Harvey said.

Gordon looks at him and pats him on the shoulder a few times before realising what he was doing. "Oh crap, that's your injured shoulder."

"It's fine, you didn't break anything."

"I'm worried I will."

"You won't, you'd never hurt me," Harvey said as Gordon looked at him one last time before smiling and driving.

* * *

Mike had a very concerned looking on his face as he was trying to go through different ways of saying the thing he wanted to say. He tried saying it in different accents, adding and subtracting different words in but he couldn't bind the balance. Finally, he founds the courage as he faced his Grandma and took a deep breath.

"Grandma, I don't think you should put cookies out for Santa this year," Mike said.

"Why's that dear?" Edith asked.

"Because finding out that Santa would come to your house and eat your cookies as a kid was exciting but as an adult? It's creepy." Mike explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought I was being nice by letting you keep them out there," Mike said.

"It would've saved me milk." Edith commended.

"And cookies," Mike added.

"Remember what I used to tell you about cookies?" Edith asked.

"I don't," Mike said, trying to remember.

"That they're the best way to a woman's heart," Edith said as Mike looked at her, knowing what her motive is.

"You want me to find a woman there, don't you?" Mike asked, trying to clarify.

"You'll pass all the exams anyway. So why not try?" Edith asked.

"I don't think I will," Mike said, shrugging.

"You remember everything, it's impossible for you to fail unless you get expelled so whatever you do, please don't get expelled." Edith pleaded as Mike smiled.

"I'll try my best not too," Mike said putting his hands up.

"When are you planning on calling me?" Edith asked.

"As soon as I settle down," Mike said.

"Just don't call me in the middle of the night or else you'll scare the shit out of me," Edith said.

* * *

Edith managed to find a spot in the car park next to the entrance of college as Mike placed his things from the boot onto the floor. He got up and walked towards Edith.

"This is where we unfortunately depart," Mike said as he gave a hug to Edith. He placed his chin on top of her head. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Edith said as she wiped the tear from her face. They broke their hug as Edith took a breath and composed herself. "Call me."

Mike nodded his head as he watched Edith get into her car and drive off.

* * *

Mike entered into the reception and saw a receptionist at the end of the room. He walked towards her and rang the bell on the desk.

"You didn't have to ring the bell." The receptionist said as she turned away from her computer desk to face him.

"I'm a simple man, I see a bell, I ring it," Mike said as the receptionist sighed.

"Name?"

"Ross, Mike Ross."

The receptionist started to type his name on her computer as she clicked on a few files and links a couple of times. She twisted towards her desk and opened the drawer taking out a key, placing it on the counter in front of Mike.

"It's 237."

"Of course it's the room from The Shining," Mike commented.

"Do you know how many people would die for the room?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm guessing every geek," Mike asked as the receptionist nodded.

"It's not cursed."

"Can you promise that?"

"Based on previous experience, abso-friggin-lutely." The receptionist said confidently.

"That's enough to convince me," Mike said as he took the key, placing it inside his pocket.

* * *

Mike got out of the elevator and placed the boxes outside his room and managed to relax. He cracked a few fingers before hearing the elevator door open again. He looked back and saw someone with long black hair coming out and walking to the room across him and placed her boxes onto the floor.

She looked back as both of them stared at each other, lost in the colour of each other's eyes.

"You new here?" Mike asked.

"I am," Rachel confirmed.

Mike stood awkwardly rooted to his spot, trying to think of a line before shaking his head. "Sorry, I was expecting you to say something else for some reason."

"Like me being here for a while?"

"Probably."

"Do I look that old?" Rachel asked as Mike opened his mouth, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I don't know how to answer that," Mike said.

"Honestly is the best place to start," Rachel suggested.

"Well, you know what they say about asking a woman about her age, right?" Mike asked.

"If people still find Jennifer Aniston attractive the older she gets, then I say, screw the age conversion." Rachel said.

"I was more of a Phoebe person but just that's me," Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me being?" Rachel asked, probing him.

"Oh, Mike Ross," Mike said extending his hand.

"Rachel Zane." Rachel said shaking his head.

Mike quickly broke the handshake as he felt a sensation like none other. He wanted to feel it again but was worried about what it would've entailed. He looked down at her boxes and back up at her.

"You want me to help you put your things in your place?"

"If it's not too much trouble?"

Mike opens the door and looks inside in astonishment at how it was bigger than he thought it'd be. There was a kitchen with a dining room, a bathroom for each room, a double sized bed.

"I don't know how Harvard can afford a place like this?" Mike said.

"Through hundreds of years of exploiting rich people's money," Rachel explained.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Not so rhetorical anymore." Rachel said smiling.

"What are you studying?"

"Law?"

"So am I."

"Really?"

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"So am I," Mike said as both of them looked at each other, in shock.

"Where around?"

"Brooklyn."

"New York, New York." Both of them said at once.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Mike asked in astonishment.

"You probably have." Rachel said in defence.

"I remember everyone's faces," Mike explained.

"Is that your superpower?" Rachel said, teasing.

"Na, I just know a pretty face when I see one," Mike said.

Rachel paused as Mike realised what he said. He looked down at her and widened his eyes before looking at the door.

"Anyway, I've gotta quickly put my stuff away before someone steals it," Mike said pointing his thumb to the door.

"Oh, sure, don't let me stop you from doing that." Rachel said shaking her head.

* * *

Mike shook his head awkwardly, opened his mouth trying to say something but decided not to make it worse and instead put his hands on his hips.

"See you later?" Mike asked as Rachel smiled.

"See you later."

"Stupid, stupid Mike," Mike uttered to himself, shaking his head as he took his key out and opened his dorm room door.

"Close the door behind."

Mike heard that and knew that it was probably his roommate so he closed the door after lifting his things into the room. He looked up and saw Harvey closing the fridge door as he threw Mike a can of coke. He caught it and stared down at it.

"I'm more of a Pepsi guy," Mike said.

"They don't have Pepsi," Harvey said as he opened his can and walked towards Mike.

"The name's Harvey Specter," Harvey said as he extended his hand. Mike stared at it before shaking it. "I'm studying Law. And all you have to know about me is that when I get that degree and kick ass, there'll be only 5 people more famous than me."

"Only five?" Mike asked.

"God, Jesus, Muhammed Ali, Albert Einstein and Barack Obama," Harvey said as he sipped his drink casually.

"What about Trump?" Mike said.

"We don't talk about incompetent people in the same room as me," Harvey said.

"Won't everyone be incompetent if you're the sixth famous person on the planet?" Mike asked, opening his can and sipping from it.

Harvey thought about it before nodding his head. "What's your name?"

"What's your name?" Harvey asked.

"Mike Ross."

"What are you studying?"

"Law."

Harvey's mouth turned into a grin as he patted Mike on his back. "We're gonna have some good times together kid."

Harvey walks off as Mike stared at him in confusion. "Why'd he call me kid?" He asked himself.

* * *

Donna places her things onto the floor, closed her eyes and knocked on the door in front of her.

Rachel opens the door as Donna stands in the hallway.

"Are you Rachel?" Donna asked.

"The receptionist gave you my name?" Rachel asked. "Because I never gave you my name."

"Everyone talks to Donna, that's what Donna does," Donna responded.

"And you're Donna?" Rachel asked as Donna nodded.

"I like referring to myself in the third person," Donna explained.

"Isn't that a little vain?"

"You need to be vain as an actress?"

"You're going to act?" Rachel asked, her mouth open a little.

"Don't ask," Donna said, remembering the conversation with her mother in the car.

"No, I think it's cool." Rachel said, defending her reaction.

"Sounds like we'll get on fine sister. Can you just open the door so I can-"

Rachel opened the door and helped Donna settle in before both of them collapsed onto the couch, across each other.

"Have you met anyone?" Donna asked.

"Just the boy across us." Rachel said.

"Are you planning on meeting him later on?" Donna asked.

Rachel thought for a bit before a smile crept on her face. "Probably."

"You like him, don't you?" Donna said, smirking.

"Based on-"

"-Donna instincts."

"It's gonna take some time to get used to calling yourself, Donna." Rachel said.

"Donna likes doing that," Donna said nodding her head. "But first, let's get some beauty sleep in, I could do with it right now."

"Don't we all?" Rachel asked before closing her eyes.


	2. Intention and Obstacle

Rachel woke up after drifting in and out and consciousness where everything was blurry. A sea of random images was floating in front of her that eventually turned into the ceiling of her new room. She looked at the clock in front of her and realised that the time was 7PM, she'd slept for four hours, which forced her to get up slowly.

She looked ahead and saw Donna texting on her phone. "Have you noticed how napping is kind of like a fast forward button?"

Rachel leaned up against the couch and looked at Donna. "Does it include a stop button?"

Donna thought about it and shook her head before looking at Rachel, confused. "Why do you need a stop button?"

"So I can do my work and watch Netflix all day." Rachel said.

Donna got up, putting her phone inside her pocket and thought about it longer. "I guess there is a stop button."

"There is?" Rachel asked.

"I can't talk about it." Donna quickly responded.

"Why not?"

"It's too dark to think about, especially on our first day." Donna pointed out.

"Having a fast forward button is the worst thing to have as an adult because it means you have less time to do your responsibilities." Rachel said as she took her phone out, responding to her messages.

"Unless you get your work done early," Donna said, shrugging.

"No one gets their work done early in college." Rachel responded.

"Donna didn't buy several diaries just to last-minute assignments." Donna said, smiling.

"Can I borrow one?" Rachel asked looking up from her phone, looking at Donna eagerly.

"Only if you say pretty please." Donna said, teasing.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Rachel asked as she put her hands together.

"Remind me and I'll get it out for you."

"Wait, I just had a shower thought." Rachel said as she put her phone away.

"Go on," Donna said, with the sound of caution in her response.

"If taking a nap is life's fast forward button, then does a coma count as a skip button?" Rachel asked. Donna blinked several times, lost for words before Rachel burst out laughing. "Do you wanna meet the boys across us?"

"Say that again but with fewer hormones coming out of you."

Rachel got up before she winced and grabbed the back of her left calf. "Oh man, my leg's fallen asleep."

"That sounds like a case of deep vein thrombosis." Donna pointed out.

"I'll end up with something worse than a thrombosis at this rate." Rachel said, still wincing.

"Just walk it off, there's no need to be melodramatic." Donna suggested before Rachel walked around the place, limping before she started to regain blood flow to her leg.

* * *

Mike heard Harvey's door open as he looked up from the couch and saw Harvey come out holding a vinyl player in the grasp of his hands. "Is that a vinyl player?"

"The very best." Harvey commented.

"What makes it the very best?"

"Because my ears gave it a glowing review." Harvey said as he set the vinyl player on top of the table. "How you judge the quality of a vinyl player?" Mike asked curiously.

"It's hard to describe it in words," Harvey said as he looked back.

"Try anyway." Mike encouraged.

Harvey thought about it for a minute before looking at Mike. "You judge it on the crispiness of the sound. So the crispier it is, the better the quality."

"For a fan of vinyl, you're pretty crap at describing it." Mike said, smirking.

"For someone who's not a fan of vinyl, you'll end up loving it." Harvey said.

"What type of music will you torture with? Mozart? Bach? The WWE soundtrack?" Harvey laughed a little before shaking his head. "Do you like 80s music?"

"Depends on the song," Mike said, shrugging.

Harvey carefully put the vinyl on the platter, put the spindle in the centre of the platter through the hole in the record. He slowly lowered the record until it was resting on the platter. He then positioned the tonearm above the beginning of the record, lowering the stylus onto the record before David Bowie's Moonage Daydream started to play.

"Not a bad choice," Mike said as he moved his head up and down to the music.

"You'll end up begging for my vinyl collection," Harvey said as he sat down on the couch across Mike. "I'll stick to Youtube for now."

"You can't be listening to that compressed stuff." Harvey advised.

"It does the job."

"So does a shitty hand-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Mike immediately sprang up from the couch and walked towards the door. He looked through the keyhole as he smiled before opening the door slowly. Harvey went onto his phone and decided to respond to his messages in the meantime.

"Rachel."

"Hey," Rachel responded.

Mike smiled at Rachel before noticing Donna standing in front of him. The both of them looked at each other as they saw Mike freeze on the spot, looking like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry, this is-"

"I'm Donna." Donna said as she extended her hand.

Mike shook her head. "Mike."

"Is it okay if we come in?" Rachel asked.

"Unless you're a vampire, then you're welcome anytime." Mike said as he opened the door wide.

"I don't get it." Rachel said.

"Vampires normally need permission to enter a building." Mike explained as he closed the door behind.

"What if they try to break in?" Rachel asked.

"It won't work; they'll fall back like they got thrown out by an invisible bouncer." Mike said.

"Unless you're from Twilight, you just end up sparkling in the sunlight." Harvey said, looking up from his phone.

Harvey looked up as he locked eye with Donna for the first time. And when he means eyes, he means her dark hazel eyes. His attention then went to her redhead and then to the smile on her face.

"Rachel, Donna; this is Harvey." Mike introduced.

Harvey got up as he shook Rachel's hand and then smile at Donna. "Aren't you going to offer me a handshake?"

Harvey smirked as he extended his hand. Donna shook it as Harvey felt instant electricity on her touch. He slowly let go before nodding his head.

"Tell them the speech you gave me."

Harvey looked at Mike, confused. "The speech?"

"About how-"

"Oh, right. I basically said that my name is Harvey Specter there'll be five more people famous than me by the time I'm done with this place." Harvey said, staring at Donna.

"Which five?" Rachel asked.

"God, Jesus, Muhammed Ali, Albert Einstein and Barack Obama," Harvey replied.

"It's a good thing you included me in there." Donna said, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

Harvey looked at her, confused. "You don't look Jewish enough to be Albert-"

"-I was talking about God." Donna clarified.

"We might as well refer to Mike as Mike the Messiah if you're planning on cosplaying as God."

Harvey said.

"He'll be more famous than you." Donna said pointing to Mike.

"True, but at least I'm not a fictional character." Harvey said, feeling like he won a point there.

"You're going to hell for that." Mike said.

"I'm going there for something far worse. Far, far worse." Harvey said still staring at Donna.

"If you impress me, I'll tell Lucifer to get you off the hook." Donna said, winking at Harvey.

"You guys what that show Lucifer?" Rachel asked.

"You watch Detective douche?" Mike.

"Detective douche?" Donna asked, confused as she looked at Rachel. "Inside joke." Mike said.

"You'll be inside her real soon buddy." Harvey mumbled low enough to himself as he patted Mike on her shoulder before sitting down.

"I'm hungry." Mike said as Rachel agreed.

"I hear that they do a good pizza here." Donna said.

"On campus?" Mike asked.

"Just get their special." Donna suggested.

"What's their special?" Rachel asked.

"Depends on the day."

"What's their Tripadvisor score?" Rachel asked as she took her phone out.

"It was well reviewed."

"Four stars out of five." Mike said as he showed his phone to everyone in the room.

"Sounds good to me, take Rachel with you." Harvey said.

"Are you coming with us, Donna?" Rachel asked Donna.

"No, I' think I'll stay behind." Donna said.

Rachel looked at Mike to gauge a reaction out of him but the shrug of the shoulders confirmed nothing on his behalf.

"Um, sure." Rachel said, getting up. "Are we all-"

"It's on me." Mike quickly said as Harvey looked at him, concerned.

"Mike, don't be-"

"-don't worry about it guys. It's on the house." Mike said taking his wallet out.

"Can I give you money for the tip?" Harvey asked putting his hand inside his pocket.

"I don't believe in tipping." Mike said.

Harvey put his hand away from his pocket and looked up at Mike, trying to figure out what to say. "Usually I'd question your logic but the only thing I want from you is your phone number."

Mike walked towards Harvey as both of them exchanged numbers with Rachel walking towards the door and opening it for him. As soon as Mike got Harvey's number, he walked out with Rachel as there was an awkward pause between both Donna and Harvey.

"Don't think I didn't catch you staring at me," Donna said.

Harvey slowly turned his head to face Donna, with nothing but confusion across his face. "What?"

"You." Donna said pointing at Harvey. "Were staring at me." She pointed the finger back to herself. "I'm just a man whose intentions are good." Harvey said putting his hands up in self-defence.

"Don't confuse me with someone who's been misunderstood," Donna responded, raising her eyebrow.

"I stare at all the girls I meet for the first time." Harvey said, leaning back.

"You were gathering intel, weren't you?" Donna asked.

"Like a supercomputer."

"So what category do I fit in along with the other women you've scouted and analysed?" Donna asked.

"Ginger."

Donna's eyes lit up like a spark. "That's offensive."

"In what way?" Harvey asked as he got up, walking to the fridge.

"Ginger's a spice, not a hair colour." Donna said, her eyes following him.

"So the correct term is red-head?" Harvey asked, opening the fridge.

"I prefer fire head." Donna said as he took out a beer.

"Unfortunately, I can't create new folders." Harvey said showing the beer to Donna. "Want one?"

Donna shook her head as Harvey opened it using the can opener. She watched him carefully open it as Harvey looked at her, staring. "Ugh, what was I going to say?"

"Something about being called a firehead." Harvey reminded her as he took a sip.

"Oh yeah. I—I was going to ask if you need special permission from administration to create new folders?" Donna asked as Harvey nodded his head, sitting back down. "I'll give you permission on behalf of the society of fire heads to create the folders if you want."

"What's the population size of the society of fire heads?" Harvey asked.

"Unique."

Harvey smirked as he took another sip and put it on the table, in front of him.

"Can I give you a warning?" Donna asked. Harvey looked up at Donna, waiting. "Don't fall in love with me."

"Straight to the point, I like that. Most of the time; that is." Harvey replied.

"I don't want to repeat myself."

"I'll try not to fall in love." Harvey said.

"You'll have to try harder."

"I'll try my best, Donna."

"That won't be enough."

"I'll give you 100% effort."

"I want more."

"Statistically speaking, that's impossible." Harvey said as Donna leaned back.

"I can tell you're a good man." Donna commented.

"Yes, I really am quite something," Harvey said, smiling at himself. "What have you got planned for next week?"

"Theatre introduction, you?" Donna asked.

"Law introduction."

"Are you excited?"

"I don't know what to expect besides drinks, speeches and weed."

"They do weed here?" Donna asked as Harvey noticed how quick she was to ask that question.

"Harvard specialises in weed."

"What does MIT specialise in?"

"Modafinil."

Donna looked at Harvey, with a puzzled expression on her face. "What's that for?"

"Narcolepsy." Donna laughs before she adjusted herself and stared at Harvey, thinking of something to say. "You look like you're about to drop the hottest philosophical question of the year."

Donna nods her head before she opened her mouth. "What do you want out of this place?"

"I didn't know we were playing 20 questions," Harvey responded.

"If you got asked that in a job interview, what would your response be?" Donna asked.

"To get my degree."

"So does everyone else." Donna said as he looked away for a second. "You talked about wanting to have only five people more famous than you which had me thinking-"

" -go on." Harvey encouraged.

"Do you only want to do law to get famous?"

"How many famous lawyers are?"

"Other than Robert Kardashian and Amal Clooney, not many."

"So clearly it's not about the fame."

"Then what is it about?"

"Respect." Harvey simply said.

"Why does that matter to you?" Donna asked, trying to get him to go deeper with his answers.

"It's the only way to measure success."

"Some people's idea of success is earning enough money to not worry about the bills."

"Money makes people happy."

Donna paused at that statement and shook her head. "That's a lie."

"People only think it's a lie because they've never had it." Harvey said.

"You don't seem like the type of person to want that."

"You've only spoken to me for five minutes; there's no way you could possibly make that conclusion." Harvey responded.

Donna paused for a moment. "I was trying to be nice."

"Which I get, but, I'm the type of person who believes they were made to have a name on the side of a building." Harvey said as he envisioned a law building with his name, all in bold writing.

"I could relate to that." Donna said sighing.

"I'm surprised you have that opinion considering actors judge their success based on where their name is on a billboard on Sunset Boulevard." Harvey said.

"Character actors do just fine."

"Not when the lead guy is Tom Cruise."

"There's not many Tom Cruise's in the world." Donna said.

"Good point but you don't want to be known as the character actor people recognise but don't know the name of either. You want to go to LA, right?" Harvey asked.

"That's the plan."

"How much failures are you willing to overcome to succeed in Hollywood?"

"As many as I can."

"And how many failures are you willing to overcome before you give up?"

"I won't give up." Donna said, shaking her head.

"Someone once told me that Hollywood can eat you up so much that people eventually get scared to merge on the highway." Harvey said, seeing that the vinyl player was playing 'Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell – Ain't No Mountain High Enough'.

"So what are you saying?" Donna asked.

"I'm saying." Harvey said looking at Donna. "That your desire to succeed has to be so strong that you should be able to knock down every obstacle in your way. And there's a lot of them, and they'll be waiting to knock you down every chance they get."

RING! RING!

Harvey took his phone out and saw an unknown number. He answered the call, putting the phone against his right eat. "Hello?"

Donna looked at Harvey, thinking about Harvey's words and thinking through her motivation of being an actress.

"Is spicy chicken burger pizza good for you?" Harvey asked. Donna nodded her head as Harvey looked back at his phone. "That'll do."

* * *

"Make that one pizza," Mike said as the chef who wrote down the order.

He looked up at Mike and Rachel after scratching his moustache. "Do you want that with fries?"

"Add in some wings too." Mike said as the chef nodded, writing.

"It'll be done in fifteen minutes, take a seat in the meantime." The chef said.

Mike and Rachel found a table next to the window as they sat down across from one another. They looked out and saw people walking in and out of campus before Mike turned to Rachel, staring at her black pea coat.

"Nice coat," Mike commented.

Rachel looked down at her coat and smiled. "Is this your way of easing into a conversation?"

"No, I genuinely like that coat." Mike defended.

"You're being too nice."

"I'm not."

"You know, I always saying that there's nothing worse than being called too nice." Rachel said as Mike raised his eyebrow.

"So you just insulted me?" Mike said.

"Not intentionally," Rachel responded.

"That's not true by the way."

"It's an opinion." Rachel said, confused.

"I know, but in my opinion, there's something worse than being called too nice." Mike explained.

"What can be worse than that?" Rachel asked.

"Being told that 'you're like a brother to me'". Mike said which sent Rachel into a fit of laughter. "It's true."

"Has anyone said that to you?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Go on, break my heart." Mike said, closing his eyes, pretending to be in pain.

"You've got to wait at least six months before saying that. That's how you get the biggest impact." Rachel explained.

"Or you could put me out of my misery right now."

"Or I could torture you by making you wait." Rachel said as she leaned forward. "By the way, why don't you believe in tipping?"

"Why did you lean forward to ask that?" Mike asked.

"In case the chef was listening." Rachel said as both of them looked at the chef making the pizza.

"There's a story to that." Mike said as Rachel looked at him eagerly to explain. "Okay, so, one day I was at the Olive Garden, and there was this really cute waitress there."

"What'd she look like?" Rachel asked.

"Blond hair, blues eyes."

"So a female version of yourself?"

"Less pretty than me but-"

"That's mean." Rachel said as she opened her mouth in shock.

"Aren't I pretty cupcake, Rachel?" Mike asked in a kid's voice.

"Not cute enough to pinch your cheeks."

"I guess women find me sexy, which is better than being called cute." Mike commented.

"I didn't say that either." Rachel said.

"Back to my original point," Mike said chuckling to himself. "I didn't have any money to tip the waitress but I had a pen and paper. So I decided to write a note to her saying that I loved her service and I hope she has a great day. As soon as I get out, I hear the door open, I look back and it's the cute waitress. She told me about how I made her day because her job was stressful and long story short, I ended up getting her number."

"Did it go anywhere?"

Mike shook his head. "Ever since then, I've been writing personal notes to chefs and waiters to show how grateful I am for their service."

"Are you planning on writing one now?" Rachel asked.

Mike nodded his head as he took a pen and paper out of his pocket. He placed it on the table and pushed it towards Rachel.

"I don't know what to say."

"Any generic message will do." Mike said.

Rachel smiled as she took the pen and smiled to herself. Mike observed as she wrote a long message, ending it with two Xs. She pushed the piece of paper and pen back to Mike who took the note, reading it and smiled to himself.

"You're being too nice," Mike said to himself.

"And you're like a brother to me," Rachel responded.

Mike looked up confused before realising what he said and shook his head before both of them laughed. "Why did you choose law?"

Rachel thought about how to answer that question, with a million possibilities racing through her head. "I think it's in my blood to do law."

"Are your parent's lawyers?"

"Father is." Rachel responded.

Mike stared at her for a minute before his eyes widened. "What did you say your surname was?" Rachel didn't respond to the question before he leaned forward. "You're Robert Zane's daughter, aren't you?" Rachel looked down at her hands before slowly nodding. "There's no need to be ashamed."

"You don't get it." Rachel said trying not to cry.

"Rachel, look at me." Mike whispered as she slowly looked up at him, regaining her composure. "It's gonna be all right." Rachel shook her head. "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I just about got in." Rachel said, barely a whisper coming out of her.

"Most people barely got in here too," Mike said, putting his hand on top of hers. She looked down at his hand on top of hers before he slowly moved it back.

"Most people don't have Robert Zane as their father who can get you in because of a favour."

"Most people would be lucky to get a man like your father."

"They want Robert Zane, the lawyer. Not Robert Zane, the man. There's a massive difference between both of them." Rachel said.

Mike sighed as he looked down at the table. "Everyone's come in here with their own personal demons, Rachel."

"What are some of your demons?" Rachel asked.

Mike looked out the window, wondering if he should tell Rachel the truth but he decided against it. "I'll share them with you one day."

"That's not fair."

"One day, Rachel."

"Do you promise?" Rachel asked as Mike nodded his head. "Pinky promise?"

Mike smiled back at her as the both of them locked their pinky fingers together trying hard not to break his composure.

"Why do you want this so bad?" Rachel asked as they broke their lock.

"To make my grandma proud."

"That's sweet of you."

Mike nodded his head. "You should meet her one day."

"It's a little too early to make me meet your parents, isn't it?" Rachel asked, laughing. He looked at Mike, expecting him to laugh but he noticed how Mike looked down sadly at the reflection of himself. An idea floated around Rachel's head but she decided to shake the thought off. "Besides, I don't think old women don't like me anyway. Not even the Queen of England would like me."

"The queen of England likes most people."

"Not if I accidentally headbutt her when bowing down." Rachel explained as a small laugh came out of Mike's mouth.

"How many old women have you unintentionally headbutted? Mike asked. Rachel put her head on the table, embarrassed as she stuck out three fingers. "How many were intentional?"

Rachel got up from the table. "I've never assaulted anyone in my life."

"They don't have to know it was assault. Sell it as an accident." Mike said before they heard the chef ringing the bell.

Both of them got up as Mike took the money out of his pocket to pay the chef. As he took the food, Rachel handed him the note that she wrote as the chef looked at it, confused. He slowly took the piece of paper and opened it, his eyes moving across line to line to read the message. They watched how his face turned from confusion to happiness. He slowly wiped a tear from his face and looked at her.

"I've been working here for twenty-one years and I've never been given a note." The chef said with his strong Boston accent. "All I can say is thank you."

The both of them smiled before they got out of the place and walked down, feeling the warm breeze hit their face.

Mike turned to face Rachel who was in a happier mood than she was a few moments ago. "If you want, I could help you revise if you were stuck on anything."

Rachel turned to face Mike. "No, it's fine. I don't want you to get distracted or-"

"Don't worry about me," Mike said as he stopped on the spot. "I'll be fine."

Both of them locked eyes with each other with Rachel almost staring into his soul, trying to gather whether he was bluffing or not.

"For some reason, I believe you when you say that," Rachel whispered.

"And you should believe me what I tell you that I'll help you pass without any struggle," Mike responded.

"I guess we're study buddies then." Rachel said with a smile as she carried on walking.

Mike stopped for a moment before catching her up. "Is that the best name you could think of?"

"At the moment, it was," Rachel responded.

"I'm just worried about the negative connotations it has. Is something like law associates not better?" Mike asked, now walking side to side with her.

"It doesn't roll off the tongue as good as study buddy does."


	3. Induction

Harvey is standing at the corner of the room, sipping his beer as he watches people talking to each other in a relaxed mood.

"What do you know about this Donna girl?"

Harvey snapped his attention away from the room and towards the man that was standing in front of him. He looked at the name of his tag reading 'Travis' and up as his smug face. "What about her?"

"Someone told me she was a bitch from hell."

"Who told you that?" Harvey asked.

"Jim."

"Who the hell's Jim?"

Travis turned around and pointed to a man with black shaggy hair "The one by the photocopier".

"And who did Jim hear it from?"

Travis turned to face Harvey, "How the hell do I know?"

"The answer's no."

"To what?" Travis asked, confused.

"She's not a bitch."

"How do you know?"

"She lives across me."

"Just because lives across you doesn't mean that's the case." Travis said.

"I've spoken to her too."

"And you can confirm she's not a total bitch." Travis said, trying to clarify the situation.

"I can and you need to apologise whilst you're at it."

"For what?" Travis asked, sipping his beer.

"For calling her a bitch."

Travis finished his beer and placed the cup on the table next to him. "I said I heard she was a bitch, big difference."

"You still have an obligation to apologise."

"You've got no grounds-"Travis stopped as he looked at Harvey's name tag. "Harvey, it was a misunderstanding, okay?"

"Let's keep it as a misunderstanding, Travis."

Travis smiled as he patted Harvey on his shoulder "I'll see you around buddy." He said as he walked away.

"Unfortunately." Harvey muttered to himself before he finished his drink.

"Enjoying the party?"

Harvey closed his eyes as he recognised the voice, dreading who it was as he turned around to face Louis Litt.

"Did you not get my messages?" Louis asked.

"What messages?"

"I sent like twenty-seven of them." Louis said.

"My phone wasn't working over the summer."

"Did you take it to your cellphone carrier?"

"Sure did." Harvey said, folding his arms and sighing.

"And you still never got me-"

"-nope." Harvey said shaking his head.

"That's a shame. I took my time to write those messages, you know, because of the grammar and getting the right punctuation."

"You should've sent me more." Harvey said in a way that was sarcastic but sounded like an honest piece of advice.

"Anyway, look at both of us. First, we were Aaron Korsh High law buddies and now we can be Harvard law buddies."

"I'm sorry, that occupation's been taken by my roommate."

"Will you introduce me to the fine lady?"

"It's a guy."

Louis paused, suddenly concerned with a thought that struck his head.

"You're not-"

"-are you seriously questioning my sexuality?" Harvey asked.

"People do crazy shit when they snort a little cocaine."

"Louis nudges Harvey with his elbow as Harvey shakes his head."

"Doesn't everyone at Harvard end up doing cocaine?"

"No, they get high at Harvard."

"Then where do they do cocaine?"

"In Yale."

"I knew I needed a reason to hate people from Yale."

"You can't hate the competition if there isn't any."

Louis smirked as he awkwardly poked Harvey's stomach.

"Right."

"Right."

Harvey looked around the soon and to his luck, he found Mike talking to Rachel.

"You wanna meet my new law buddy?" Harvey asked. Louis nodded as expected as Harvey walked towards Mike and Rachel. "Mike, Rachel. This is Louis. Now excuse me, I have to return some videotapes."

Harvey patted Louis on his shoulder before walking away as fast as possible.

Jim is busy drinking by the photocopier as he looks up to see Harvey walking towards him. He shakes it off, not make anything of it until Harvey stands a few centimetres away from him.

"Are you Jim?"

Jim looked up, noticing the angry expression on Harvey's face," Name tag says so."

"Why'd you call Donna a bitch?"

"What?"

"You heard me the first time."

Jim sighed as he shook his head finishing his drink as he throws it in the bin next to him. "She stood me up without letting me get a word in."

"That's what happens when you act like a dick."

"No man, it didn't go like that." Jim said, defending himself.

"How did it go then?"

"All I did was go up to her and ask her for her number."

"That's it?" Harvey asked, realising that the situation might not have been as bad as it is.

"That's it, I swear on my dead father's life."

"People swear on their mother's life."

"My mother died at the age of seven." Jim said.

Harvey paused as he saw that Jim was visibly said and knew that even in the heat of the situation, he was able to start seeing things clearly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have called her a bitch." Jim said, nodding his head in agreement. "But how's a dude like me supposed to win? She said I assaulted her."

"She said that?" Harvey asked, his jaw dropping a little realising that he never should have misinterpreted the situation.

"Listen, you can take her man." Jim said, shaking his head. "She's all yours."

"So you want someone easy to get too?" Harvey responded.

"No man, I just want a good time."

"So you have your one night stand and-"

"-and if she wants to carry on, I'm down for it." Jim said. "If not, I move on. It's not rocket science."

Harvey nodded his head in agreement and looked down sighing at how worked up he got in the situation. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's all cool man. Just keep her away and I won't call her a bitch." Jim said as he walked away.

* * *

"It's time for her shot. Do you understand?" Donna said, pausing. "Do something. All she had to do was hold on until ten and it's past ten! She's in pain. My daughter is in pain! Give her the shot. Do you understand? Give her the shot! Give my daughter the shot!"

Rick looks concerned as he nodded his head, got off his stool and walked off.

"Thank you very much. Thank you." Donna said as she then turned towards the audience. "And scene."

The class then erupted in applause as Harvey saw the older man jump onto the stage and hug her. "I'm sorry I had to do that. " The man said as he wiped the tears from Donna's head. He then turned to the audience and smiled. "As the beautiful Donna just demonstrated, this class is about LIFE. I want you to make a LIFE for yourself up on this stage. Give her another hand, she deserves your praise." The audience clapped again as Donna stepped down, Harvey smiling as a group of students eagerly walked towards her, asking her questions and showering her with praise.

"You look just like David Bowie?" Harvey turned and saw a blonde woman standing in front of him who looked visibly high. "Are you left-handed?"Harvey shook his head as the blonde woman shook her head. "Oh, that's a shame.

"Hey."

Harvey turned and saw Donna smiling in front of him. "Hey." He turned to see the blonde woman walking away.

"She's high," Donna explained.

"Did she walk in high?" Harvey asked as Donna nodded her head. "Did she also ask the guys here if they're left-handed?"

"She told them they looked like David Bowie," Donna said shrugging.

"You know, I heard you doing your little piece there," Harvey said as Donna's face suddenly turned pale. "You were great."

"Oh," Donna said smirking. "Thank you." "What's he like?" Harvey asked as Donna turned around seeing Harvey referencing the older man.

"He's great."

"Looks like a dick."

"Couldn't be further from the truth," Donna said. "You know, when he opened the doors to us, he gave us these strawberry's his son grew and they were so sweet and-"

"-does he have any strawberry's left?" Harvey asked.

"I don't think so, I can ask him-"

"-it's fine. You don't have to bother him."

"You know, he wants me to do this monologue and I wanna run a few ideas by you." Donna said as they started to walk.

"I'm all ears."

"So I was thinking about Sandra Bullock in The Blind Side when she interrupts football practise," Donna said.

Harvey thought about it and turned towards her. "Any other ideas?"

"Brad Pitt from Fight Club." Donna said as Harvey laughed.

"What?"

"Do you have abs?" Harvey asked.

"Do you wanna see?" Donna asked putting her hands at the hem of her shirt.

"Only if I have consent." Harvey said.

Donna turned towards him. "Of course you have my consent."

"Maybe another time," Harvey said as Donna shook her head.

"You're jealous I have abs."

"I'd be jealous if you got them from eating shit all day."

"All I have is strawberries and whipped cream."

"How much sugar is in the whipped cream?"

"All the sugars are in the whipped cream along with a lot of important nutrients," Donna said, smirking. "Do you hear that?"

Both of them stopped as Harvey could suddenly hear music being played. "Is that the Arctic Monkeys?"

"Come on, let's go," Donna said as she grabbed Harvey's hand and quickly dragged him inside the building in front of them.

* * *

Both of them stormed through the door and saw people on the dance floor.

"I fucking love this song!" Donna said as Harvey realised that 'I bet you look good on the dance floor' was playing. "Come on".

"I don't dance," Harvey said.

"Bullshit, of course, you do," Donna said.

Harvey shook his head. "Sorry."

Donna started to laugh as she shook her head. "You know where to find me." She walked towards the dance floor as Harvey sat down, grabbing the cup of beer next to him. He took a few sips as he watched Donna dancing in the middle of the dance floor, getting loose and enjoying herself.

And he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

She was perfect.


End file.
